Talk:Odin
Starcraft 2 Hero Apparently , he is the hero thor in the Engine of Destruction mission . Andra2404 20:01, July 27, 2010 (UTC) T800 - Terminator T800 is also the class designation of the original Terminator from the series of the same name. User:Rovole :Where does T800 appear? - Meco (talk, ) 15:40, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::T800 Cannon, maybe? Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 15:43, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Right. T800 Is the Odin's main weapon name, its not unreasonable that a weapon of such notable power would be nomered as Terminator, in recognition of the previously mentioned film series. --Rovole 04:14, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Valhalla If Valhalla is the link to the installation, then why does the installation link exist? Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 15:30, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Obviously it was in anticipation of a new article. The real question is whether it's worth distinguishing the installation in that manner. - Meco (talk, ) 15:40, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::That part of the article was written before the game, when Valhalla seemed like it was a planet. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:44, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Ah, that is what I thought, Valhalla needs the planet category removed, since the planet it orbits doesn't have an article. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 15:46, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Umojan intelligence Weren't the Umojans gathering intelligence on Thor project, rather than Odin (Ulli's mission in Collateral Damage)? From how it's described in Engine of Destruction it appears that Odin is the prototype of the newer version of Thor. XEL 06:37, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :The Thor Project spawned the Odin prototype, so when they say Thor in Collateral Damage they mean the Odin. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 06:44, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::You were meant to say "was spawned" or am I misunderstanding you? XEL 07:00, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :::The Thor Project created the Odin prototype, so the Thor in Collateral Damage is the Odin. There were no Thors before the Odin. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 07:03, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::So, in other words, there is no discrepancy in Collateral Damage? ::::BTW, Odin appears to be more powerful than Thor and was finished and set to be presented on Korhal only by time of SC2. XEL 07:16, December 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Exactly, no discrepancy, and if they would have done a better job in saying that it was the Odin not one of the Thors, which is the only thing it could be, there would be no confusion. Others have thought the same thing when they commented on Collateral Damage, but several people have said it is the Odin. Zeta1127 of the 89th Legion (talk) 07:26, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Impulsive edit of no merit. METAL GEAR?! --Solid Snake 06:40, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Also, what's with the mention of Gundams? The same mention Metal Gear is mentioned-people see resemblances based on their own field of experience. Philosophy aside though, I removed the Gundam reference-looked up the Zaku II on Google Images and the Gundam wiki, and honestly, I can't see any resemblance. All in all, I don't think it's really worth mentioning any walker unless we have something specific-both Metal Gear and the Odin have nukes, but apart from that, there's nothing too particular.--Hawki 13:04, March 2, 2011 (UTC)